Unfinished Business
by fookinwanka
Summary: Roundview hosts a Love Ball Reunion for the Class of 2010, nine years after the break-up between Emily and Naomi. What happens when Naomi has another chance to win Emily back? Keffy, Cook/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** **I meant to publish this story ages ago. It's been formulating in my mind for a while, and I'm stoked. I have other stories as well but I'm lazy!**

Enjoy!

Fookinwanka x

Chapter One

"You're coming." Naomi hears as she sits down on the chair, opposite to the girl.

"Pardon?" She asks as Effy slides the brochure across the table. She cautiously reaches out for the piece of paper, skeptically. Naomi looks around the coffee shop before settling her eyesight on her friend. The sound of chatter and Indie music is faintly heard by the blonde.

"I ordered you a chamomile tea," She smirks, passing the cup of tea towards her.

"The fuck is this?" Naomi asks, her eyebrow raised whilst she scans the item.

"We're going to the Love Ball." Effy nonchalantly answers as she adds a cube of sugar to her tea. If Naomi thought it was possible, Effy's smirk grew wider.

She looks at her, bewildered. There's a pause between the two. Confusion invades the blonde whilst she takes in the reply from the blue-eyed brunette.

"Eff, I know you're a bit off your rocker, but I went ten years ago."

"Exactly, but I didn't get to go the first time. I want to go."

"Again, pardon? I don't think I'm hearing this quite right. You want me, Naomi Campbell, to go to the Love Ball with you, Elizabeth Stonem, that took place approximately ten years ago?" She questions, looking at her odd friend.

"Down to the tee." Effy half-smiles. Naomi scoffs at the girl's absurdity.

"Nae, Roundview is hosting it again for us, so now I have a second chance. _We _have a second chance, and you're my date." Effy said, flashing her a soft smile.

"Yeah, you're completely off the rails. Fuck off, Effs." Naomi chuckles as she rolls her eyes at her best mate.

"Seriously, Nae, I want to go. I missed it the first time. I think it could help..." Effy says. Naomi looked at the girl across from her and witnessed her change of demeanor; sadness. As soon as it appeared, it quickly faded.

"I'll go with you."

As she stared at the pamphlet, she couldn't help but see red. The two fall into a silence as they both reminisce on their sixth form, wondering how different things could have gone. Whilst they carry on with another topic, the blonde was haunted with the words from the paper:

"_Ten years later, graduates of 2010 at Roundview College are given a second chance at attending the Love Ball with old classmates. Take risks you weren't brave enough to make when you were 16."_

_Stupid fucking pamphlet_, Naomi thinks, examining the object and holding it as if it was contaminated. She watches as Effy talks, not absorbing the words, and thinks about Freddie; Freddie, the boy Effy loved and lost. She feels a pang in her heart as she can relate to the feeling, but not completely. She feels like a coward, having the opportunity in seeing her past love, but not taking the chance, yet Effy can't. Freddie's dead, as he has been for the past nine years.

x

Naomi lays motionless on her bed. Despite the tranquil night outside her door, her head's filled with a collage of thoughts. The amount of times she's tossed around in her bed to find a comfortable position has yet to soothe her into a restful sleep. She recollects the memory of the first Love Ball.

_Emptiness is resides in her chest. Her heart beats in a hollow home, thumping a lonely rhythm. She lays naked on the duvet of her bed, with her plaid dress draped at the edge of it. She grasps onto a spare shirt Emily left the night before, inhaling what's left of her scent. Naomi exhales, closing her eyes, concentrating on the clamoring beats through her ears. The image of another hand upon Emily's body embeds in her mind. The twinge in her chest increases as she feels a hot tear, stream down her face._

_ Her breathing increases as she wills herself to not think of his lips on Emily's body. She tries to direct her thoughts into somewhere more safe, away from red and brown. _Just friends. Yeah, right. I can never be just friends with her, _she thinks to herself._

x

"Babes, do we really have to go?"

"I wanna see my mates from college, Olivia, of course we're going to go." Emily replies, determining to hide her irritation at her girlfriend. She hoists her single-strap, royal blue dress on her shoulder; the satin material reaches above her knee, hugging her figure tightly.

"I don't understand why you want to go, I don't know any of your 'mates', Emily." The tan, dark haired girl says, exasperatedly, as she throws her arms to her sides.

"Fine, don't go, but I'm still going. Stay home if you want." Emily retorts, rolling her eyes at her girlfriend, no longer holding in her anger.

"No! _She _might be there. I'm not letting you go without me."

_Her. _It feels like a car smashes into her chest, losing her intake of oxygen from the mere thought of _her_. The girl who made her _feel_, but the girl who also broke her heart. The thought of the blue-eyed blonde made her palms sweat, her breath quicken, but her heart clench. The end of their relationship led to unfinished business.

"Emily! Are you even listening?" Olivia asked, livid, with her emerald eyes narrowing at the person in front of her. Before she could answer, they were interrupted by a door knock of her childhood bedroom. Emily thinks of her twenty year old, pervy brother peeking through the door. Her irritation escalates when she hears another couple of bangs on the door.

"You two better not be fucking in our bedroom, Emily! That's sick. Honestly, how fucking old are you two?" Katie yells through the wooden barrier between the girls.

Emily stomps towards the door and abruptly opens the door, revealing her now light-blonde haired twin. She flashes Katie a vehement look as the door swings open.

"'Bout fucking time, bitches. I've been out there for far too long. Too busy muff munching, then?" Her twin interrupts, indignant with the couple for making her wait outside her own room. She's sporting a teal cocktail dress, with a white bow wrapped around her midriff.

"Definitely. Caught me with my tongue down-"

"Fuck sakes! Teddy is right there!" She retorts, reaching out for her old stuffed bear which sat in the shelf above her bed. She holds the torn bear and attempts to shield his eyes.

"We weren't shagging! Christ, Kay." Emily shrieks, pinching the bridge of her nose. She exhales. She winces at her outburst towards Katie and tones it down. "Teddy's seen worse, before," She smirks.

The older twin feigns a horrid look at the thought of her childhood bear being sexually used or him witnessing something sexual between her twin and someone else. Her harsh expression softens as she observes the atmosphere between Emily and Olivia, noticing how tense the two are.

Katie Fucking Fitch was the HBIC back in college, being one of the best WAGs out there. 'Rocks before cocks, right girls?' Ten years later and she's become a stylist for celebrities in London. Her libido has toned down since she was seventeen, along with her leopard print clothing, and crimson hair. Katie Fucking Fitch is wiser and much classier.

"We're going to be late. Let's go bitches," Katie says, with no malice in her voice, but a small smile. The three girls adjust their outfits and touch up their make-up as they strut out the Fitch's home. Given that they live four hours away from Bristol, they stayed at their parent's home for a few days. The night was eerily calm as Emily, Olivia, and Katie walked, arm-in-arm, towards the night they would not forget. Again.

As they walked towards their old college, Emily couldn't help but think about the night when she confessed her love for Naomi in front of the college. She couldn't help but wonder if she'd be there and if she looked just as beautiful; if not, more.

x

"Eff, hurry the fuck up, yeah? My tits are shrivelling!" Naomi yells through the door. The dark-haired girl walks out the door in a short, black, and lacy dress whilst Naomi is wearing a strapless, knee-length, and silky gray dress with an orange cardigan.

"Keep your tits on," Effy replies, smirk painted on her face. She bumps her shoulder as they start their stroll towards Roundview, both nursing a bottle of cheap vodka. They fall into a comfortable silence, both lapsing into the memory that's hanging at the back of their minds. _Emily. Freddie._This night was not only to relive memories but to have closure on the regrets that were made.

"Where's Frankie at tonight?" Naomi asks, breaking their reveries. Effy takes a while to reply, since she was completely lost in thought.

"With Anthea," She replies weakly. "Cook's meeting us there; he's just got back from Newport."

"What are you thinking of, Effs?" Naomi asks, hesitantly, glancing at her best friend.

"Freds." She says in a quiet voice, taking a huge gulp from her bottle. They reach the steps to the college before Naomi could reply. Effy lights a cigarette, not long after.

The front of the college is decorated with pink balloons and streamers. The entrance outside the Love Ball is surrounded by a heart-shaped stand. Naomi is hit with nostalgia as she hears the thumping of the music and the chatter of the people around her. She distinctly remembers the pang of hurt she felt seeing JJ with Emily on the steps. She breathes in a lungful of air, shutting her eyes.

She feels a cold hand grasp hers and opens her eyes. She takes a look at Effy and they both nod. Naomi knows the silent gesture means _'It's okay. We're okay. We need to be brave.'_Still not moving, Naomi feels the pressure on her left hand increase and the hand growing more clammy. The girls chug the rest of their liquor and throw it in the bin. Effy stubs her cigarette bud with her black heel and leads Naomi through the threshold.

The music pumps loudly and the smell of sweat overwhelms her. They haven't particularly been out in years, given that they were in the late twenties, but this night is about feeling young. This night is about making the mistakes they were too scared to make before. As they head deeper into the gymnasium, it gets pinker. On top of the dance floor hung a disco ball that reflected the faded pink light.

"Ladies!" Naomi and Effy hears, turning around to their best mate.

"Cook," Naomi says as Effy duly nods her head. The sandy-haired boy is wearing black trousers, a white button up, with a hot pink bowtie. He gives the two a bone-crushing hug. The smell of cheap booze and cologne makes Naomi's worries go away, but only for a bit.

"You girls lookin' for a good night, then?" He slurs, giving Naomi and Effy a big grin, occasionally losing his balance.

"What've you done, James?" Naomi questions, using his real name after seeing the mischief in his dark blue eyes. Despite how old they have gotten, things haven't changed. Yet, she still had to love James Cook.

"I've spiked the punch though, innit?" Cook throws his head back, chuckling at his tactic. Effy softly laughs as Naomi raises her eyebrows.

"Fucking hell, James. We're above age now. 'Spiking' the punch is completely unnecessary when it's legal for us," She says, playfully rolling her eyes.

"C'mon, Blondie. For old time's sake," Cook answers with all seriousness in his voice.

"For old time's sake," Effy whispers enough for the two to hear and unclasps her hands from Naomi's and wanders off. She and Cook give each other odd looks, but decide not to bother the petite girl.

"Care to dance, Blondie?" He asks, bowing with his hand extended. Cook looks at Naomi with a big grin plastered on his face. _How could anyone say no to that?_ Naomi thinks to herself and chuckles at her friend.

"Right, c'mon, you got to say yes now, or I'll topple over. I've too much alcohol in my system," He smirks, waiting for Naomi to grab his hand. She playfully waits a while to watch him struggle with his feet. She does not understand how he could dance, let alone stand in the state he is in. Naomi grabs his hand and they make their way to the floor.

Cook twirls her and makes up silly dance moves to see the blonde smile. The dance floor grows crowded and the smell of sweat is more evident around the two as they continue dancing. In the midst of spinning Naomi around, she bumps into someone. The person turns around with an indignant face before realization sets in.

_Shit,_ Naomi thinks when she sees the girl face her. _Katie Fucking Fitch._ She shouldn't have been surprised, given that they went to the same college, but it was bizarre seeing Katie in appropriate clothes and blonde hair. The girl she once despised seemed to have changed drastically. Next to Katie stood a couple that stopped dancing to see what happened.

Naomi's heart stops a second time when she sees the person she was dreading, yet hoping to see. She notes the different hair color and a girl wrapped around her like a leech. _That's new,_ she thinks bitterly to herself. The feeling subsides when she observes the brunette's shocked face. She still had the warmth in her brown eyes, the cute button nose, and those soft, pert lips. Naomi wanted to reach out and touch her silky, brunette hair, but something in her stopped herself from doing so.

"Emily..."

**A/N:**  
**Wasn't too shit was it? D:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, guys. Things have been a bit hectic. The reason I take too long is because I analyze every single sentence! D:**

**It's kind of dull and short, but I'll make it up to you guys. Eventually... Maybe**

**Also, not Olivia as in Liv Malone in the third gen. And let's pretend I said Katie had light brunette hair!**

**I'll stop talking, yeah?**

**Enjoy, lovelies x x**

Chapter Two

"_Emily…"_ She hears faintly over the thumping of the music.

Emily's movement stops when she faces the girl she was dreading and anxious to see all night. The arms around her waist tighten, but she doesn't break her stare from the blonde. Emily looks at her azure eyes, which were a hint brighter under the gymnasium's light. She takes in Naomi's expression and reads the shock and sadness in her eyes. She couldn't help but wonder how Naomi could look even _more_ beautiful than she once remembered her being.

The laughter and dancing dies down around them brought Emily back to college ten years ago.

_She watches her sister underneath her and slowly lowers her fist. Emily looks at the scratches upon Katie's face and helps her to her feet. Her own face stings of cuts and forming bruises. Looking around, the students have stopped dancing to witness the scene between the twins. She inhales. _

Now or never, _she thinks to herself. She_ _kicks her shoes off, throws her jewelry to the floor, and rips her purple, one-strapped dress. She confesses her love about Naomi and tells her sister how she's still the same person; she feels as emotionally naked as the lack of clothes on her skin. She exhales._

_Emily walks barefooted towards the blonde and grasps –_

"Come on, babe," She hears as she's jerked to the opposite direction. Olivia keeps a tight grip on her wrist and leads her to the bathroom. Emily yanks her arm from Olivia's grasp and takes a step back.

"Excuse me, but what the fuck was that for?" She asks sternly to the tanned girl.

"Was that her?" She questions sadly whilst looking down at her heels.

"Who?" Emily plays along, dumbly.

"Oh, I don't know. Natalia Vodianova? Or something stupid." Olivia spits out, bitterly.

Emily felt the urge to slap the girl in the back of the head for not remembering her name, but scolds herself for thinking absurdly. _She's your girlfriend of one year, _she tells herself, _and Naomi probably never thinks of you._

"Naomi Campbell?" She sighs, rolling her eyes at Olivia.

"Yes. Exactly. What the hell was that about?"

"Christ's sake. Mind your own fucking business, Liv," She says exasperatedly, walking out of the bathroom and slamming the door.

x

"Right… So I've got vodka and spliff. Care to join?" Cook asks, winking at the blonde.

"Fuck it. Let's go." She links her arm with Cook's as they exit the gym and walk toward the football field. The two sit in the middle of the stadium and share a bottle of Absolut. He lights a spliff and hands it to Naomi. They sit in silence under the pitch black field. Naomi loved the fact they could not talk about anything and be completely comfortable. Sometimes words weren't needed.

After taking a hit from the spliff, she hands it to Cook and sighs, resting her head on his shoulder. The night was eerily calm; the stars and a light pole are the only visible things. The sound of owls and crickets comfort the silence. A few minutes later, Cook stands up and walks behind the bleachers.

"James, where the hell are you going?" She stands to carefully make her way to the bleachers. He pops back out, nudging a football at her feet.

"Come on, babes, up for a game?" He gives her a cheeky grin. She laughs and throws her head back to laugh at her mate.

"Be prepared to get your arse kicked, Cookie," she smirks, taking off her heels. Naomi runs to the field, guiding the ball to the goal. Cook runs after the blonde and tries to prevent the girl from scoring.

Cook has possession of the ball and dribbles it to stop Naomi from trying to steal it. In the midst of fighting for the ball, his loafer steps on Naomi's bare foot. The blonde falls back and takes him down with her. The two lands with a thud; Cook on top of Naomi.

"Sorry, love," Cook whispers. Their face inches apart. His hand cushioned Naomi's head from the fall. He glances down at her lips and slowly moves closer to the blonde. He closes his eyes and kisses her lips.

Naomi quickly broke the contact and gently pushed him off. She wipes her lips with her mouth agape.

"Cook. That shouldn't have happened. You know th -,"

"Right. Sorry," he scratches his head, looking down. "Thought you wanted another taste of the Cookie Monster, Naomikins!" He smiles weakly, striding to leave the arena.

"Cook, wait!" She calls out, but a reply doesn't come. She lies down on the grass and pinches the bridge of her nose. She sighs again and reaches for the bottle of vodka.

x

Katie wanders around the Love Ball, looking for something, but fails to find it. She feels empty and guilty. She ambles out of the building and goes towards the steps. Katie clearly remembers the four of them standing there, drinking JJ's potato moonshine and spitting it out. She smiles softly, thinking of her date.

_Freds, _she thinks, fighting off the tears. _Fuck it._

She struts down the stairs and the sidewalk in a rush. She needed this. She needed to get the heavy feeling out of her. She needed to do this. She needed _closure._

Katie stands rooted to the dying garden in front of the small shed. She squints to see light shining through the little window of the building. She takes a tentative step towards the door. She traces the owner's painted name on the door with her finger and feels a pang in her chest. _Freddie,_ she thinks again and carefully pushes the door open.

"I figured you'd come," Katie hears as she steps through the threshold. She looks at the slim brunette sitting on the recliner with her legs tucked in. She picks at the seams of the fabric, never making eye contact with the light-haired girl.

"Yeah well, I didn't think of seeing you here."

"Why's that?" She looks at Katie.

"I don't know, it might be because you didn't even show up at his _funeral_," She seethed, challenging her by not breaking the stare.

"I know," She whispered, lowering her gaze. "And it haunted me every fucking day."

"I was there for you, Eff. I was there to help you through it. I was fucking there. Even after you smashed my head in with a fucking rock."

"I know!" Effy shouts, standing up from the torn seat. "I know I've fucked up one too many times and I know I can't blame it on my parents or anything, but it fucking sucks having it eat you alive. The guilt and the self-hatred makes you rot until you're just a soulless, empty shell. I can't change what I've done and the only thing I can do is live with the nightmares. I can only live with the regret of being the cause of all the bad things."

Katie reaches over to steady the shaking girl from collapsing on the floor. She wipes the tears from the brunette and sits her down on the other couch to join her. She patiently waits for the girl's tears and shudders to subside. She thinks of the nights she'd spend sleeping on stiff chairs just to be with Effy. Despite the years lost between the two, Katie will always go out of her way to help the fragile girl.

"Eff, stop, yeah? For some stupid, idiotic reason, I will always be there. So stop crying, you silly twat," She chuckles, hugging the blue-eyed. She tucks the fringe out of Effy's face behind her ear.

"Shit, sorry," She replied weakly.

"How have you been, Effy?" Katie asks keeping her arms wrapped around her.

"Alright."

"Just alright?"

"No, I'm fucking awful," she chuckles. "How 'bout you, then?"

"I think I'm better now, yeah?" She smiles. The two fall into a silence as they continue holding on to each other.

"I knew you'd be here, but why are you here?"

"I don't really know. It just felt right. The Love Ball wasn't the same without him. Everywhere I turned, I kept seeing him in his ridiculous black scarf and his shaggy, untamed hair," Katie replies, smiling sadly to herself at the memory.

"Did you love him?" Effy asks cautiously. "I'm sorry, you know. Really fucking sorry." The brown-eyed girl skeptically stares at the blue-eyed girl and puts her hand under her chin to get a better look. Effy grows confused by the close inspection from Katie.

"Elizabeth Stonem? Is that really you?" Katie asks. "I don't think that's Effy because I've never heard her apologize," She laughs. Effy pulls her head from Katie's grasp and slaps her hand away.

"Fuck off! People change. Sometimes." They succumb into laugher and the easiness atmosphere between them. As they settle from the laughing, Katie looks at her seriously.

"No… I didn't love him."

x

Emily bursts out the door of the bathroom and frantically searches for her twin. She dodges the flailing bodies through the dance floor. She keeps her eyes peeled for a teal dress and light brunette hair. As she moves about aimlessly deeper to the dance floor, she collides into another figure.

"Emily?" She glances at the person rubbing his shoulder from their impact. The man had short curly hair with clear blue eyes and straight teeth.

"Jay?" She asks in a pleased tone and hugs her friend. "How are you?"

"All good, I suppose. You remember Lara, right?" He questions, gesturing to the blonde girl beside him. She nods at her.

"Listen, Jay, have you seen my sister?"

"Yes, I think I may have seen her walk outside approximately twenty minutes ago? With enough speed you could –

Lara rests her hand on JJ's arm to calm him from his rant. He looks at her sheepishly and apologizes.

"Thanks and sorry, I'll find you both later, alright?"

Emily escapes the room before her girlfriend could spot her. She takes a glimpse at the scenery around her. She advances further into the dark. Emily spots a small silhouette in the middle of a field. She quickly speed walk towards the figure. She slows her pace when she draws nearer to the person. _Blonde and most definitely _not _Katie, _she thinks_._

"Shit." She cups her mouth for making a noise and spins around before the girl could see her.

"Emily…" She heard the third time that night. She slowly turned around to face Naomi.

"Y-Yes?"

"What you doing?"

"I thought you were Katie. I'll leave you to it," Emily says, taking a step.

"Stay. I mean if you want," Naomi says shyly. Emily walks over to sit beside her. As she goes to grab the bottle of vodka from the blonde's hand, her hand brushes against Naomi's. Emily's breathing hitches from the contact, but disguises it by taking a swig from the bottle.

"Sure."

**A/N:**

**Review? It could be insulting on my bad grammar and horrible story line. Or you can tell me I'm the coolest cat ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Thanks for reading, guys. It means a lot. Thanks to Mell23, DNNHK, Ali, & Liking it. You all made me happy!

****I'm gonna start this thing where I tell a joke in the beginning, and then the answer will be in end of the chapter. That way, you're compelled to read my chapter! (Or you could easily scroll down.) Either or, YOU WILL READ. Yes, I'm forcing you.**  
**

**Q: **Did you all hear about the guy who lost his left arm and leg in the crash?

****Enjoy ;)**  
**Fookinwanka xx

**Chapter Three**

Cook slumped aimlessly along the street. The path was all too familiar to him: the gum stained pavements, the unaligned bricked walls, and the thick air. He swings the door open as he enters the Fishpond Tavern. The place is filled with the loud drunks, the suffering-in-the-corner-alone drunks, and the sleazy drunks.

**"**Alrigh', Cook? Thought you weren't workin' t'night?" A thick Cockney voice interrupts him.

**"**Nah, mate, the owner needs a break sometime," He grins.

"I'm just having a drink, ts'all, Joey," He replies, taking a seat at the bar, ordering a coke and whiskey. His thoughts travelled back to the blue-eyed blonde he left twenty minutes ago. He lightly, harshly chuckled to himself as he thought Naomi gave him 'the sign' to kiss him.**  
**

_Fucking piece of shit, no good twat. You can't do shit right. Sir-Fucking-Fucks-Up-A-Fucking-Lot._He takes a sharp intake of the cigarette-scent air and scolds himself. He gulps down his coke and whiskey and orders vodka on the rocks. Cook slams his eyes shut, hoping to erase his mind of Naomi and her stupid peroxide-blonde hair, her cold blue eyes, her annoyingly cute laugh, and her beautiful –

The sound and the flash of a camera going off behind him break his reverie. He furrows his eyebrows at the thought of someone taking a picture of him sulking.

**"**At that rate, you'll be drinking yourself to death," a soft voice says. Cook turns his head slightly to see the offender. The girl elegantly walks over to sit on the stool next to the lad.

**"**What you doing 'ere then? Clearly you're at the wrong place," He asks, glancing at the sun-kissed skin girl with copper colored hair. The enigmatic figure beside him wears grey skinny jeans, red TOMs, and a boy V-neck, rolled at the sleeves.

**"**Watching people drink themselves to death," She says with a lazy smile gracing her face. He laughs softly with her reply.

"I'm Poppy."

**"**Well, since you already took a picture of me, I guess I can tell you my name."

**"**Well…?"

**"**James. James Cook," He finally lets go of her warm hand. It bewilders him for a second for introducing himself by his first name to a lass, but quickly brushes it off.

**"**Nice to meet you, _James_."

**"**Care to join me in slowly drinking yourself to death?" He asked her with a sly grin.

**"**I'll have a gin and tonic, please," Poppy calls out to the bartender.

x

**"**Remember that one night when Freds took a shit in the alley because he was completely stoned?" Katie giggles at the memory.

**"**Yeah, and he used Panda's jumper to wipe his arse."

**"**Her tits were all out that night." The two laugh and reminisce on that night. After a few seconds they're quiet, basking in on the comfort.

**"**Why didn't you stay, Effy? Why couldn't you stay for me? I needed you too, you know," Katie whispered into the silence.

**"**I know," She replies weakly. "As much as I wanted to be there with you, for you, I wasn't brave. I'm a coward."

**"**Then be brave and take my hand," Katie says after a pause. She stands up and stretches her arm out for Effy to take. The brunette takes her hand without a thought. A smile graces the shorter girl's as she leads the taller one out of the shed and into the dark, quiet night. Katie entwines her hand upon Effy's as they walk.

As they draw nearer to the destination, Effy sees the black, thin, and metallic fence around the open field. She stays rooted to the ground with her mouth opening and closing from the shock. Katie squeezes her hand to reassure the brunette. **'**_I will always be here,' _she means.

Effy takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and holds Katie's hand tighter. She takes the first step towards the endless field of gravestones. The closer she reaches the pathway, the air grows heavier, and it becomes harder to breathe. She follows the small sidewalk like she's done it before, as if she's been before. Effy thinks how it's bizarre hovering over those who have once lived.

She grasps onto Katie's hand as if her life depends on it. Because it does, she thinks. She reads the names on the headstones: _Robert McAdams, Eleanor McKee, Kellen McLaggen, Victoria Mclair, and Frederick Mclair. _Effy stops her tracks when she reaches the set of Mclair's and kneels in front of it.

** "**Sorry, I didn't bring flowers, Freds," She chuckles sadly, trying to keep the tears at bay. "I wasn't expecting to be here."

** "**I'll be back, yeah?" Katie says, letting go of her hands and wanders down the left path to give her space.

Effy brings her attention back to the ground. She traces his engraved name on the stone and glances at the one beside him. She feels a pang in her chest at the fact that she never got to meet his mother; but finally he got to be with his mother.**  
**She sits a few meters away from the gravestone, not wanting to be where he was laying. She hugs her knees and rests her chin on top of it.**  
****"**I'm sorry I never came to your funeral. I'm so fucking sorry," She almost waits for his reply. "I can't help but think it should be _me_down there. Not you. It's my entire fault. All of it, Freds."

Effy holds her legs tighter and gently rocks. Over the years, she never properly grieved over Freddie. She ran away like the scared girl she was and ignored the feelings and memories. She spent nights filled with alcohol and drugs. She spent days waking up in random beds next to a stranger. Despite the calm and still night, she feels a chill at her right. She shakes her head at the absurd thought.

**"**A lot of people blame me for your death. Christ, I know I do," She exhales. "I don't think I could ever forgive myself. I miss you so much. I miss you so fucking much. And I'm so fucking sorry."

**"**Please, Freddie. Fucking please! Come back! I need you," She shouts. "I'll do anything. I fucking need you. You told me you'd always be there. You promised to _protect_me, you twat. You lied!"

The tears cascade down her face with her speech. She cries uncontrollably and her breathing becomes shorter. She tries to hinder the crying so she could gasp for air. Her body slightly convulses from the shudders and she whimpers into the quiet night.

**"**Please, please, please," She whispers out her sobs. "Please. I'll do anything. I won't be so closed off. I'll talk about my problems more. I'll kiss you on the cheek more often. I'll always be the little spoon. Just come back."

This was the moment she realizes that Freddie will never come back, no matter how much she pleaded. She feels less heavier after letting out most of her years of pent up feelings. She lays her head on her knees and cradles herself; her sobbing subsides. The hairs on her right arm and neck stands up.

**'**_I forgive you,' _she faintly hears the familiar voice against her ear. She untangles her limbs and quickly shuffles to the left. Her breathing is labored and the goosebumps along her skins rises. She shakes her head vigorously.

_No, it can't be Freddie, _she thinks. She quickly gets on her feet, running her fingers through her hair, occasionally tugging on it.

** "**I love you," She whispers, looking down at Freddie's grave. "I'm sorry," She says to the grave next to his.

Effy wipes the tears with the back of her hand and fixes the mascara smudges. She retraces Katie's steps to find her. She sees a figure in the distance, hunched over. Her pace quickens to meet her.

Katie is sat with her legs crossed. Her head hangs low whilst she fidgets with her fingers. Effy reads the headstone in front of her.

_Robert Scott Fitch (1970 – 2020)._

Her eyes widen at the name etched on the stone. She sits in front of Katie to wipe the tears falling from Katie's eyes and cups her face. The two remain silent for a few minutes as they look at each other.

**"**He died of cancer two months ago," Katie chokes out and answers the question that hung in Effy's mind. Effy resets her hands on top of Katie's.

**"**Now mum is sick," She sobs and lays her head on Effy's shoulder. Effy holds her tighter and rubs her back. She kisses the top of her head.

**"**It's okay," She whispers over Katie's heavy crying. "It's okay. I'm here, Katie."

Her crying slows down and Effy fixes Katie's ruined make-up. She softly smiles at the girl in front of her and lifts her up on her feet.

**"**Happy pair of us, ey?" She lightly jokes. "Come on, love. Let's head back."

x

Naomi watches as the petite girl delicately lowers herself onto the grass beside her. She couldn't help but watch her every movement. Nine years later, and she still couldn't get over the way Emily made her feel. Her sight lingers the brunette's neck as she took a gulp out of the bottle. Naomi swallows the lump in her throat.

_Christ, _she thinks. All she wanted was to lick and suck every perimeter of her neck. She wanted to feel the vibration of the girl's moan against her lips. She wanted her entirety. Naomi's heart drops at the reminder how Emily wasn't any longer hers.

**"**How have you been, Naoms?" The husky voice breaks her reverie. Her stomach flips at the sound of her nickname. She hasn't heard it in a while.

**"**F-Fine," She mumbles. "And yourself?"

**"**Alright, I guess."

There's an awkward silence between the two girls. They continue sharing the bottle of vodka and Naomi can't help but get excited with the fact that they're practically kissing. She rids the pathetic thought from her mind.

**"**Remember last time, at the Love Ball, you decked Doug in the jaw?" Naomi asks, breaking the tense silence.

**"**Oh god! That was meant for Katie."

**"**Thanks for defending my honor, though," She jokes, nudging her shoulder against Emily's.

**"**No problem. Although you did step on my bare foot with your heels that night. You're a horrible dancer, mind you," She says in a cheeky grin. "You know, when we went back to yours and danced."

**"**Oi! You've never complained before, from what I recall, Fitch!"

**"**Not in front of you, at least."

The two burst into a fit of giggles at the memory. Naomi flickers her eyesight between Emily's eyes and lips. She observes her features and notices how she hasn't really aged a bit. Her dark, chocolate brunette hair, which was once fiery red, still looks as soft as before. A lock of hair falls out of Emily's quiff by the gentle breeze. Naomi resists the urge to reach out and tuck her fringe behind her ear.

**"**Do you remember what song we danced to all night?" Naomi asks to distract her fingers from touching the girl.

**"**Of course. It was on repeat!"

**"**Go on then, what was it?"

**"**Sweet Disposition," She replies without hesitation, sticking her tongue out. The innocent action made Naomi's breath quiver. She clears her throat and starts casually humming to the chorus whilst the brunette follows along.

**"**God, I've missed that. I remember you telling me I had an obsession with Garibaldi's and I spited back by eating more!"

**"**And how do you feel about them now?" Emily asks with a smirk.

**"**I can't even look at them anymore. It's all your fault," Naomi pouts, attempting to give her the puppy-dog eyes. Emily replies by smacking the girl on the arm and falls in a laughter with Naomi.

They stare at the night sky and wallow in the presence of each other. They hold onto this moment as if they wouldn't ever see each other again. Because they wouldn't, they thought.

x

_Fuck it, _Emily says in her head. She inhales sharply and closes her eyes.

**"**Where'd you go, Naomi?" She asks and cringes at her straightforwardness. She scolds herself for starting the conversation with their old problems. "Where did you end up going after, y-you know."

**"**I-I went travelling."

A bitter, short laugh escapes from Emily's lips. She arches both her eyebrows in both disbelief and anger.

**"**Travelling?" She shouts into the darkness. "Travelling!"

**"**Emily..."

**"**Don't. Just fucking don't," Emily exhales. "You don't get to say anything."

She shakes her head, trying to calm herself down. She laughs darkly again. She glances at Naomi with her head down.

**"**Ems, I -"

**"**Emily!" She almost rolls her eyes at hearing her name being called the sixth time tonight. She turns around.

**"**Hey, Liv, babe." Emily stands up.

**"**I've been looking everywhere for you, hun," Olivia says, intertwining their fingers.

**"**I've been here, come on. Let's go back."

Emily walks with Olivia towards the building without looking back at Naomi. Liv grasps onto Emily's hand tighter as they make their way back. The brunette tries to keep her mind of the blonde and how much she infuriates her. Yet how much she still loves her.

**A/N:**So, how was it then? Reviews and jokes are welcome!

******A: **He's all right now ;)**  
**Too soon?


End file.
